


too grumpy for waffles

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Uncle Derek doesn’t like waffles,” his little girl claims even as she accepts the toothbrush and waits for him to squeeze some toothpaste onto it, “Papa said they’re too sweet for his grumpy face.”[set in the oh so distant future of the chasing tails verse]





	too grumpy for waffles

“Hey, there’s those blue eyes,” Stiles coos. He can’t help the goofy smile curving his lips, he won’t even try lying—his little girl has him wrapped around her finger.

  
Terra is smiling at him too, even as she’s still fighting her way out of the haze of sleep. She reaches for him with a soft, needy sound and he obeys the demand bending down so she can wrap her arms around his neck. He cuddles her, blows a raspberry against a pudgy little cheek until she’s shrieking and laughing in his ear.

  
“Daddy!” she complains, swatting at his shoulders and trying to push him away, but he just drops a rain of kisses on her face until she’s giggling.

  
“C’mon, bug,” he says, finally relenting and scooping her out of bed, “Papa is probably already done making breakfast.”

  
“We have to brush teeth first!” Terra reminds him.

  
“You’re right, baby, I almost forgot!” he heads for the bathroom, and pulls out Terra’s stool with his leg, before putting her down on it, balancing her with gentle hands. “But we have to be fast because Uncle Derek is coming over and he might eat all the waffles if we take too long.”

  
“Uncle Derek doesn’t like waffles,” his little girl claims even as she accepts the toothbrush and waits for him to squeeze some toothpaste onto it, “Papa said they’re too sweet for his grumpy face.”

  
Stiles laughs at that, places a smacking kiss on his daughter’s cheek. He probably should talk with Peter about appropriate things to tell their girls about their family and friends. But he really wouldn’t mind witnessing Terra telling Derek his face is too grumpy for treats.


End file.
